Pastel de vainilla con fresas
by NeyGP
Summary: Tsukishima Kei llevaba días viendo como su pareja se comportaba de una manera extraña. Al enterarse de la razón, se dará cuenta que un día cualquiera se puede llegar a convertir en el más dulce de todos con solo una pequeña oración. -TsukkiYama- Mención de Mpreg


En mitad de la noche, se encontraba un rubio durmiendo plácidamente en su cama al lado de su pareja al final de un pesado día de trabajo.  
Después de la preparatoria siguió con sus estudios profesionales en Tokio. Con el apoyo de su pareja, amigos y familiares, pudo terminar sus estudios sin ningún problema, encontrando un buen trabajo a poco tiempo de graduarse y viviendo tranquilamente desde entonces en una pequeña casa con su mejor amigo de toda la vida, el cual ahora es su novio y prometido.

Yamaguchi Tadashi, un chico pecoso que se ganó el frio y pesado corazón del rubio siendo el niño tímido, bueno y tierno de siempre.

En medio de la tranquila noche, sintió el cuerpo a su lado sentarse con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido. Kei se extrañó, su pecoso novio no era de tener problemas para dormir o el sueño muy ligero.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto el rubio después de abrir lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con su pareja que yacía sentada jugando con sus manos en un movimiento nervioso.

\- N-no, no pasa nada, Tsukki… lamento despertarte – Susurro el pecoso algo nervioso por la mirada penetrante de su pareja en él.

\- Cállate Tadashi, no es normal en ti que estés despierto a estas horas de la madrugada – Mientras decía eso volteo a ver el reloj de la mesita de noche al lado de la cama- Son las 3:00 am.

\- L-lo siento Tsukki, es solo que me dio un… un poco de hambre – Después de escuchar eso, Tsukishima se dio cuenta de que el peliverde estaba más nervioso de lo que aparentaba por su tono de voz.

\- ¿Hambre a esta hora? – pregunto el rubio extrañado por el comentario del pecoso- ¿Seguro que no tienes nada? Últimamente estas muy extraño.

\- S-seguro, Tsukki… lo siento si te preocupe.

-Basta con el Tsukki – se colocó sus lentes que estaban reposando en la mesita de noche para ver mejor a su pareja.

\- Esta bien, Tsukki.

El rubio dio un largo suspiro mientras se sentaba al lado del pecoso para así poder abrazarlo de la cintura y posar una mano en su mejilla para que volteara a verlo.

\- Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa que te incomode.

\- Lo se… pero estoy bien, no pasa nada Kei – Dijo Yamaguchi mientras sonreía.

El rubio al ver esa sonrisa no se pudo resistir y beso al más bajo. Comenzó como un pequeño rose de labios, volviéndose un beso tierno y cálido terminando en uno apasionado cuando el pecoso inconscientemente abrió los labios para darle paso a la lengua del rubio. El ambiente se comenzó a tornar caliente para ambos chicos, Kei acariciaba los costados de Tadashi por debajo del pijama, haciendo que el pecoso se estremeciera por el frio rose de los dedos por su tibia piel. De un rápido movimiento, el pecoso queda debajo de su pareja, el cual no perdía tiempo y rosaba su cuerpo con el contrario. Los dos estaban tan metidos en esos placenteros movimientos que no se percataron a tiempo de que los lentes del más alto resbalaron de su cara aterrizando en la del pecoso.

\- Maldición… - Susurro el rubio tomando de nuevo sus lentes para salir apresurado de la habitación.

\- Tsukki? – Pregunto extrañado por la repentina acción de su novio, el cual en un par de segundos más tarde, ya estaba de vuelta en la habitación, tomando la anterior posición encima del peliverde. Tadashi no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa al ver al rubio con los lentes deportivos.

\- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – cuestiono Kei frustrado.

\- ¿Harás algún deporte, Tsukki? – mientras decía eso, se acercaba al cuello de su novio para dejar pequeños besos en este.

\- Uno muy divertido y mi favorito – susurro siguiendo la corriente.

El pecoso rio abiertamente, logrando que el rubio dejara escapar una sonrisa de lado al escuchar ese dulce sonido que tanto amaba. Comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, volviendo a su antigua tarea que era darle placer a su novio, teniendo así una apasionada y muy feliz noche.

-°°°_°°° -  
A la mañana siguiente, el rubio se sintió extrañado de no sentir a su pareja al lado y también por el delicioso aroma que emanaba de la cocina. Después de vestirse y recoger las ropas esparcidas por la habitación, se dirigió al lugar donde provenía ese aroma, encontrándose a Tadashi terminando de decorar un pequeño pastel y con la cara llena de harina y el delantal (Regalo del rubio por su cumpleaños, el cual tenía una luna en el pecho rodeada de pequeñas estrellas) manchado de crema y mermelada. Tanta fue la ternura que invadió al más alto, que sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba abrazando a su pareja por la espalda, colocando su cabeza en el hombro del peliverde.

\- Me asustaste!

\- Mmh – murmuro Kei en el cuello del más bajo - ¿Para qué el pastel? Huele bien.

\- Creí que te gustaría comer un poco después del desayuno…

\- Bueno, no te equivocaste. Realmente se ve delicioso.

\- Gracias, últimamente me da por hacer postres cada vez más elaborados.

Yamaguchi era un total amante de la cocina y los dulces caseros. En el poco tiempo después de salir de la universidad, consiguió inscribirse en unos cursos de cocina, el rubio agradece que le enseñaran repostería, comer su postre favorito hecho por su novio era un sueño para él.

Tsukishima decidió sentarse en la mesa para desayunar, siguiendo los pasos del pecoso con su mirada. Eso ponía de los nervios a Tadashi, esa mirada era bastante intensa, sentía que le atravesaba. Todo listo en la mesa, agradecieron la comida y comenzaron a comer en silencio.

Mientras Kei tenía la mente en blanco, Yamaguchi trataba de mantenerse lo más calmado y normal que podía. Admite que lleva días comportándose de una manera extraña, pero es por el simple hecho de no saber cómo enfrentar al rubio, eso de hablar directamente no era lo suyo, para nada. Después de servir los pedazos de pastel, se armó mentalmente de valor y dejo salir lo que tanto le atormentaba.

\- Tsukki, tengo algo que decirte.

\- Sabia que el pastel era demasiado bueno para ser verdad – comento el rubio bromeando - ¿Qué pasa, Tadashi?

\- B-bueno, tu sabes… eh… - Kei esperaba pacientemente a que su novio dejara de balbucear para decirle lo que realmente importaba, estaba tan acostumbrado que ya no lo callaba, solo lo dejaba hablar hasta que pudiera decirlo con más calma.

Se llevó otro pedazo de pastel a la boca cuando escucho lo que el pecoso tanto le quería decir…

-Kei! ¡E-estoy esperando un hijo tuyo! – Grito el más bajo cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

En ese momento no supo si fue por el grito o por las palabras de su novio en sí, que termino por ahogarse con el trozo de pastel, comenzando a toser como loco. Yamaguchi se levantó para poder auxiliar al más alto dándole un vaso de agua para calmarlo. Después de tranquilizarse, su mente comenzó a repetir las palabras antes dichas por Tadashi, sin poder creerlo volteo el rostro para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada del chico al verlo tan serio.

\- ¿Es verdad lo que me acabas de decir?

\- ¡S-sí, sé que puede ser inesperado! Pe-pero … y-yo – a cada palabra que salía de sus labios se le iban llenando los ojos de lágrimas, asustado por la reacción de su pareja.

Al rubio se le partió el corazón verlo de ese modo, no era su intensión sonar duro, la noticia le había caído de sorpresa, pero ahora que se enteró de eso, la actitud tan extraña del pecoso encajaba. Tadashi dejó escapar un par de lágrimas haciendo que Tsukishima saliera de su pequeño estado de shock.

\- Tadashi… - susurro Kei corriendo a abrazar al más bajo.

\- L-lo siento Tsukki – sollozaba en su pecho, tomando con sus puños la camisa del más alto.

\- Cállate Tadashi – Susurro besando su frente – no quería hacerte sentir mal, es solo que me tomo por sorpresa.

\- Entonces… no estás enojado? – Pregunto levantando la cabeza para ver a su pareja a los ojos.

\- ¿Cómo podría estar enojado? Estoy feliz, es una muy buena noticia – El pecoso miro con ojos brillantes a Kei, haciendo que este se inclinara para plantarle un dulce beso en los labios.

-Te amo, Tsukki.

\- Yo a ti, ahora veo porque tanto empeño en el pastel.

\- Era para que te lo tomaras con más calma, creo que no funciono mucho.

\- Funciono un poco, ese pedazo que casi me mata me puso de buen humor – bromeo Kei abrazándolo.

\- Tsukki! – Chillo el pecoso avergonzado, escondiendo su cara en el pecho del más alto.

\- Vamos, necesito acabarme ese pastel antes de que intentes cometer un homicidio. ¿Qué sigue después, brownies?

\- Kei! ¡Por favor! – Yamaguchi ya no podía ponerse más sonrojado, moría de la pena al escuchar como su novio se burlaba de él.

El rubio soltó una carcajada haciendo que Tadashi se sintiera más apenado si era posible. Se sentaron en la mesa nuevamente para terminar de comer el pastel de vainilla con fresas sin decir nada, no necesitaban palabras para saber que ambos estaban feliz con la noticia de que había un pequeño nuevo miembro en la familia.

Y quién sabe, puede que haya más de uno.


End file.
